Generally, about 95% of cancers are definitively diagnosed by pathology. As a result, cancer registries rely heavily on pathology reports to identify new cases of cancer and to determine key characteristics of the cancer required for its classification. Historically, this pathology data gathering has been performed manually, either by cancer registrars who travel to laboratories and review histopathology reports, or by relying on laboratories to voluntarily identify and forward reports to a central registry. Both methods can be labor-intensive and may result in data of varying quality and completeness. Utilizing information technology to automate this process is both labor saving and error eliminating when compared to hands-on methods. Referred to as Electronic Pathology or EPath, the software to accomplish such automation requires the following capabilities.